Girl Talk
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Juvia has a talk with her friends at the guild about some, things...


**Wow! Been so long since I posted! Sorry! I'll start updating 'What Happened'! Decided to do a one-shot to warm up! Dedicated to my fellow fanfiction friends/authors #dreamerangel99 and #animancom01! All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san! Enjoy. :)**

Story done in Juvia's POV

* * *

I sighed, I knew that I was a true follower of Gray-sama, but Lyon-sama always keeps bugging me. He seems like he really loves me, though. Gray-sama doesn't seem to care about me. I bet he thinks we don't have a bond **(Au-Contraire to the newest manga chapter, Check it out! CLIFFHANGER WARNING)**. _Maybe Juvia should go talk to the girls, they do give great advice, but as far as Juvia remembers they tease you before going on. _

And so, I decided on talking with the girls. After all, after the Phantom Lord incident I had never actually bonded with them well. I walked to the guild, my white heels making a 'click' sound whenever hitting the ground and my now long, curly blue hair waving with the wind. My usual gloomy attire was replaced with a white sundress hanging slightly over my knees and a smile graced my face.

It was days like this when I felt truly happy. I now know what true happiness is, the giggles you share with your friends and the battles you fight for them, too. In Phantom Lord, you fend for yourself. They couldn't care less if you died in a hole right in front of their feet. They'd go around it and pretend nothing ever happened.

I approached the guild, slightly wavering wondering if I should go in. _Maybe Lucy-san and Gray-sama are making out, no Lucy-san loves Natsu-san, wait maybe Lucy-san is in an affair. Juvia must find out._ I walked in and the guild was doing there original antics.

Natsu was stubbornly shaking Lucy almost begging her to go on a mission and Mirajane was gleefully wiping a glass clean while declining dates from passing men. Cana was chugging barrels of alcohol and Levy was buried underneath a stack of books under the watchful eyes of a certain dragonslayer **(Rogue Cheney! No jk, it's Gajeel)**. Lisanna was animately talking with Wendy about Edolas and Wendy, herself, was listening patiently in awe. Bisca was trying to put Asuka to bed with the concerned help of Erza. Macao and Wakaba were talking dirtily about the younger woman nowadays and Elfman was lecturing Jet and Droy about being a 'man'. The Raijinshuu **(Did I spell that right?)** were swooning over Laxus about what a 'great man' he was or how 'strong and powerful' he was. But the main thing that struck me was that Gray wasn't here.

I slowly walked to Mira and sat on a barstool, "Mira-san can Juvia have a glass of water?" I asked tapping my glossy fingernails on the table.

"Sure, anything for the lovely water mage." Mirajane said smiling sweetly before filling a cup to the brim with water.

"You seem a bit troubled, are you okay Juvia?" Mirajane asked focusing her motherly gaze on me.

In my mind I was tearing my hair and screaming, but in reality I composed my stature and softly smiled and nervously looked around, "Umm... well, Lyon-sama has been bugging Juvia about how he loves Juvia and Gray-sama doesn't seem to care." I said fiddling with my fingers while staring into my lap.

"Well, Juvia you seem to have the case of the Love Triangle **(Just made that up XD)**." She said lifting her dress up and heading towards me. "Lissana, could you cover for me?" Mira asked smiling at Lissana from across the guild.

"One second, Juvia I'll call for help." She grinned weirdly at me I felt quite uncomfortable. Mirajane called out, "Erza, Bisca, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Evergreen, Cana, come here!"

Lucy had roughly pushed Nastu off her and mumbled to her self about her personal leech while Wendy whipped towards Mirajane. Soon everyone gathered and arranged bar stools around Juvia. It was in an oddly-shaped circle and everyone was unusually hyper. I raised an eye brow and turned to Lisanna who was fastened behind me. She had only been back in the guild for so long and the last meeting was during the Thunder Palace incident.

''So shall we start?'' Mirajane asked smiling her famous suger-coated smile.

This time Erza talked, ''So Juvia, what seems to be the problem?'' I smiled nervously.

''Boy trouble.'' Mirajane answered for me. I inwardly giggled, they never change.

_Juvia gives up, no matter how long Juvia stalls, she'll still have to tell everyone. _

I cleared my throat and apparent whispering paused and everyone leaned forward, but I gazed around, Lucy, as if reading my mind whispered to me that Freed had put runes around them so that no one eavesdropped.

I started again, ''Well, Juvia can't decide between Lyon-sama and Gray-sama.'' Excited whispers were passed around the circle mostly around how_ 'Juvia is so lucky'_ and how I _'have two hot guys to choose from'._

After the gossips died down Wendy suggested, ''Why not list the pros and done of each guy?''

''Okay, then Gray-sama showed her the light while Lyon-sama flattered Juvia with kind words. They both unconsciously strip...'' I listed.

''Which is good and bad thing.'' Cana pointed out.

''Although Lyon-sama praises Juvia, but Gray-sama brought me to this wonderful guild and Juvia's never been happier. In fact Lyon-sama would have never met Juvia if not for Gray-sama, I now know who I love.'' I said before abruptly standing up and walking out the guild door to Gray's apartment.

I could hear Bisca cheer for me from the guild and everyone else collecting money from Fairy Tail's gambling nakama.

I walked with a skip in my and a newfound courage to tell Gray that I love him. Lyon had only butter-coated what he said and can find someone much better than yours truly. After all I'm way out of his league.

I arrived at Gray's house quicker than I had hoped and the courage I had dwindled. I awkwardly knocked the door and I heard a loud 'thump' and the sound of someone unlocking it.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Gray with a dark blue robe on (Quite sloppily if I say so myself). You could see most of his chest and OK he hand was tousling his hair.

''Oh, hey Juvia come on in! I wasn't expecting visitors." Gray said slightly smiling.

I walked in the room which was painted in tones of blue and black. It was calming and I decided to make myself comfy on a light blue colored ottoman.

''Umm... Juviawantedtotellyouthatjuvi alovesyou!" I said quickly, face flushed red.

''Juvia, can you say it slower.'' Gray coaxed.

''Uh.. Juvia loves you.'' I said softly and a pair of hands encircled my waist and hugged from behind.

''Oh, I know." Gray whispered. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I blushed furiously.

* * *

**I LOVE GrUvia! Hope you liked it! RnR! I also dedicate to my FanFiction readers!**


End file.
